Harmful Love
by jenthehedgehog
Summary: A really short Shadamy story, about when Sonic leaves her and she turns to someone else... i don't think I am too good at summarys!


This is my First ever Fan fic, I hope its okay! I will accept all kinds of reviews, especially help and advice!

Disclaimer: I do not own anything Sonic related, or Sega related.

I look at the knife I hold in my hand. The blade glistens in the moonlight making it look beautiful, like it is the answer to all my problems. I catch my reflection in the silver, and look away. I am ugly, so ugly, especially to him.

I clutch the handle tightly in my gloved hand. I must do it. Physical pain might make the emotional pain go away, and if not, adding more to my current pain will not make a difference. None at all, apart from it will leave a mark on the outside, not just the inside.

I take a deep breath and roll down my glove, revealing my thin wrist. A wrist I never show anyone, and lightly run the sharp blade across it.

I feel nothing until my cut fills up with blood, my blood. The red stains my pink fur, and runs down my arm onto the bathroom floor.

I am mesmerised by the beautiful sight, although it hurts so badly, it does not matter. All that matters is the blood oozing out my cut, and rolling down my arm. I can't take my eyes off it it's wonderful. All my other pain is gone there is just this. No Sonic to leave a cut on my heart and soul. I smile as I watch my pain come to the surface.

" Amy! Oh God, what have you done?"

I hear the voice but do not acknowledge it. It does not matter. All that matters is the pain. I need pain.

" Amy!"

I hear again, only more clearly. I can recognise the voice now, its Sonic. The evil hedgehog that caused all this, but still I can't get over him.

Sonic runs in front of me and snatches the knife that I still tightly gripped. The knife drips my blood on his leg and shoes. He does not deserve my blood. I gave him my heart and he shattered it into a million pieces. Why give him my blood?

" Amy why did you do this?" He cries, but his voice is not clear to me anymore. I stare up at him but his strong, blue figure is blurring, the whole room is blurring. My head is spinning, and I feel my body swaying from side to side. I try to stop it but my mind is not working, it's all confused. I feel weak and my eyes heavy. I shut them and collapse. All I have is darkness…

" Amy, Amy! How do you feel?"

I groan as I slowly open my eyes, clear vision slowly coming back to me. I see Sonic staring at me, a worried expression on his face. My eyes dart around the room I am in, and it takes a moment for me to realise I am in my bedroom. Sonic must have carried me in. Then I remember. I had cut myself.

I look at my wrist suddenly worried, but I find it bandaged up neatly. I let out a sigh of relief, and Sonic notices me looking.

" Amy, why did you do this?" He asks softly. I do not reply. Isn't it obvious? He just dumped me for Rouge, just when I thought we were getting somewhere. He broke my heart. Why won't he understand how much I care for him?

" Why don't you love me?" I whisper almost inaudibly, but Sonic manages to hear me.

" Amy I can never love you." He states, turning away from me.

I leap up angrily forcing my emerald eyes to stare into his.

" Why not?" I demand in a tone of voice that Sonic knows not to mess with.

When I was younger I used to shrug comments like this off and continue to pursue him, but I am 16 now. I am way mature than that.

" Amy, you have changed so much… for worse. As we were growing up I thought that when you were older you would be beautiful and happy. I was wrong. You became depressed and obsessed. You lay on train tracks and attempted to hang yourself to prove your love for me, and it's just too much. I thought going out with you for while would calm you down but it did not work. I never loved you." Sonic said sadly.

It is too much for me to take in. I thought I had him, I thought he finally loved me. I look into my bedside mirror at my reflection. True I have changed, but I like my new look. I have ditched that awful red dress for something more practical. A black shirt, and black skinny jeans. I look my age, what is his problem? I feel my eyes fill up with tears, but I blink them back. I must not cry, I must show Sonic I can be strong and that I don't always surrender to my emotions.

Sonic slowly starts to walk towards the door, but I run in front of it blocking his exit.

" Please stay." I plead, begging him not to leave me all alone. He just shakes his head, and says nothing, no words of apology.

Tears finally won the battle and stream from my eyes into my mouth. They taste bitter, just like how Sonic is. I am overcome with emotion, something I tried to stop from happening, and I can't speak. I just stand there, tears dripping down my cheeks. I need to get out of here; I can not take it anymore. I need to get out, anywhere.

I run out the front door, tears falling more rapidly from my eyes. The night air is freezing, and an icy breeze blows my quills behind me and freezes my body. I shiver, but I do not care. I just run, building up speed, going faster than I have ever before.

Finally I reach my spot on emerald coast, a high cliff overlooking the sea. In the daylight it is beautiful, lush green grass growing, housing many different species of flowers. But at night it is just a cliff.

I sit down, my legs hanging over the cliff and stare at the world. I see where the Sun meets the sea in a dazzle of reds oranges and pinks. The fierce waves crash against the rocks holding the many colours securely in its grasp. I smile, the beauty distracting me from my troubles.

I sit there watching. It feels like I have been here for hours, maybe I have, with the icy night air freezing me watching the rhythmic crashing of the waves. The whole atmosphere has made me calm; I do not want to leave. I feel happy here like no worries or troubles can reach me, but it must be really late. I need my sleep. I promised to spend the day with Cream.

I look at the watch I wear on my right wrist. The time is 1:30am, but it is not the time that makes me stare. The watch was a present from Sonic, my only present from him. It is silver and loosely dangles on my wrist. I never take it off, but looking at it reminds me too much of the self-obsessed hedgehog. I just want to forget him.

I unclip it slowly and hold it over the cliff edge. I close my eyes and let go of it, the only indication I have of it reaching its destination, was a faint plop I hear seconds later. I smile weakly, but only for a second. This was the first step of getting Sonic out of my life.

I stand up and start to walk away from the cliff, until I hear a faint noise coming from the trees in the corner. I stop and listen. Yes, there is definitely someone there. Who could it be? If it's bad, I can deal with it. I am much stronger than how I was in my youth; I no longer need to rely on someone to save me.

" Who is there!" I cry, sounding threatening. I hold my breath as the figure strolls towards me, and I release it when I recognise who it is.

An ebony hedgehog with red highlights stepped out the shadows.

" What a waste of a watch." He smirks as he reached where I was standing. I make no reply, how long has he been watching me?

" I have been here before you arrived." Shadow states, sitting where I was before. How did he know I wanted the answer to that question? He must have guessed.

I look at Shadow. He has a troubled expression on his face as he stares out to sea. For some reason I feel like I must get to know him better and find myself being drawn to him. I sit down besides him, and I ask the mysterious hedgehog why he is here.

I get no reply, and we continue to sit in silence.

" Why did you cut yourself?" Shadow suddenly says breaking the silence. I gasp. How does he know? He seems to be able to tell everything I think. Well I won't be telling him anything. It's my private life and I barely know the hedgehog. Well, okay, that's not entirely true. I have known Shadow for years, but I don't know anything about his life. Then why do I feel like I want to become a part of it?

I look closely at him and he looks back, staring at me with those beautiful ruby eyes. At that moment we connect, but he breaks the bond by looking away from me again.

God, he is gorgeous! Wait, no! I am not falling for Shadow. Where the hell did that thought come from? However as I think about it, it seems right and I feel my cheeks turning red. Embarrassed, I stare at the floor. Even worse, I think Shadow has sensed how I feel, and that is making me blush even harder.

Weather he sensed it or not, he does not mention anything about it. We continue to sit again in awkward silence.

" Was it anything to do with that faker?" he finally asks. All of a sudden I blurt out everything that has happened to me, every evil thing Sonic has done. I can't stop myself.

Shadow listens carefully, not interrupting. He is a good listener. When I finally finish, I start to cry again, all my emotions together forming tears. Shadow looks alarmed at the sight of tears, I guess he has never dealt with a crying girl before. He says nothing as I let all my tears flow until I run out.

" Everyone hates me." I yell as I stop crying.

" I don't." Shadow says, and he puts his arm around me. I am shocked. I didn't think he was the type to perform an act like that, and even he looks surprised, but he leaves it around me pulling me into a tight embrace.

Then before I realised it, before I knew it was happening my lips met his in a soft kiss leaving me wanting more. I kiss him back, as I run my hands down his coal black fur. I never want to let him go. I no longer love Sonic, I have a new found love for Shadow, and I know he will never disappoint me.


End file.
